Dangerous Desires- ON HOLD!
by Savagehunger47
Summary: Discovered hacking, Katze is cast down into the underworld. With many trials to over come, one of Katze's hardest challenge is fighting his attraction to Raoul Am, the commanding and controlling Blondie, who visits him. CU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic.

**Rating:** NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Raoul/Katze  
><strong>Parts:<strong> 1 of ?

**Dangerous Desires**

**Chapter 1**

Shoulders back, spine straight, Katze's lips curved slightly upward arrogantly at the Furnitures walking pass him. His eyes respectfully lowering as Elites of different classes glanced in his direction, in the lobby of Eos.

Although he was just Furniture, Katze held a curtain amount of status being the servant of the powerful top Blondie, Iason Mink. And, to a certain extent, drew fear from those of his level. The possibility the he might whisper in the ear of the Syndicate leader of his displeasure if they did or said anything which might anger him.

Such power was thrilling, even the minuet amount that came Katze's way.

_Sir Simon. Destroyed a happily paired couple in the next city on Amoi just to gain control of their property which housed a rich vein of gold. _Katze halted and bowed deeply to the Platina. Once the Elite passed, Katze continued his journey.

_Sir Howlt. The Jade Elite ordered the deaths of the owner, and staff, because they failed to lower their eyes when he visited their small shop in Midas_.

Katze controlled his smirk as another Elite crossed his path. It was hard to believe some of the things he'd discovered about these rigid, favored children of Jupiter. These so called 'rulers' of Amoi.

With his last chore completed and his master dinning out tonight, Katze could hardly wait to get upstairs and continue where he'd left last night. He'd broken into a high leveled data base. The mother load of all the secrets of Tanagura, but he'd taken just a little to long and was forced to back off or risk getting caught.

Although, he'd been sneaking in and out of almost every link connected to Eos mainframe. Pet performances, shopping lists, business schedules. Stopping just in time to not get caught before doing it again and again. The rush Katze felt could be almost described as sexual. Even the of knowing his master would be away, and not catch him, the fear mixed in with the excitement was intoxicating.

Behind a keyboard he felt invincible, and foolishly he knew such feelings could lead him into trouble if he were not careful. However, he'd made rules for himself- limited himself, and made sure he didn't push himself pass the allowed time it would take for security to find him. Never take anything which could lead a trail behind him, no matter how thorough he covered his tracks.

Stepping into the elevator, Katze commanded the elevator to take him to the top floor. Less than a minute later Katze exited the lift and entered the apartment he lived in with his master, Iason Mink. Katze went straight to his room and the terminal at his desk.

Opening and closing his fingers over the keyboard, Katze shivered a little as he slowly lowered his hands and began typing. Sneaking pass all the cyber guards, Katze soaked in all the text 'garbage', chuckling to himself at how easy it was to zip in and out.

Getting serious, Katze leaned closer and his fingers flew over they keys as he went back to where he'd left off the previous night. The holy grail of all that there is to know of Tanagura. The secrets of what made the city as great as it were…and what would bring it down.

"Here we go…" Katze grinned as he passed the safe guards and files began popping up for his viewing pleasure.

"And this is where you stop." A cold voice said behind him.

Standing up quickly, over turning his chair in his haste, Katze paled at the majestic Blondie who he never heard coming up behind him. "M-Master Iason…" Katze shivered. Terror filling his every pore at the cruel smile that stretched across the Blondie's lips. "I know-" Katze's eyes widened at the sight of the switch in his master's hand that came up and then down in frightening speed towards him.

Falling to the floor, gasping in pain, Katze held his hand to his face. Through blurred vision, Katze watched crimson drops rain down from between his fingertips, staining the white carpet at his knees. Katze felt a hot, wet, path trail down his wrist and forearm from the wound inflicted by his cold and emotionless master.

"Nothing goes unnoticed Katze."

Kate said nothing in reply to his master, Iason Mink. He concentrated only on breathing, and holding back from making any sounds of the agony he felt.

"Did you really think I would not be watching you? To think one of _you_r _kind_ would have the skill to break though our security. Your hacking skills are remarkable, but you should have chosen a better target to appease your curiosity. "

Trembling in fear, Katze kept his head bowed.

"Times like this, the correct course of action would be for me send you to a recycling plant. However, it would be a waste to extinguish the talent you've demonstrated. What do you think?"

Katze flinched as the stitch his master used to punish him appeared and used under his chin, lifting his face to meet glacier blue eyes.

"Well, Katze? Have you nothing to say?"

"Fo-" Katze cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "Forgive me, Master Iason. I am unclear of what answer you wish from me."

"You will."

As if he'd been held up by the stitch his master had under his chin, the moment that support disappeared, Katze tumbled forward. Catching himself with trembling arms so he wouldn't ruin the white carpet any more than he already had, Katze grit his teeth as the wound on his face burned once it met open air.

"Raoul. Met me in your lab in twenty minutes."

Panting, Katze looked up from the floor just as his master hung up the phone. _Why would he call Sir Am? _Katze's trembles renewed at the thoughts racing through his mind of the possible reasons for calling the other Blondie.

"Stand up Katze," Iason ordered.

Struggling, Katze made it to his feet, then blackness descended. Falling into darkness Katze fearfully wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

**~*D.D*~**

"You want me to what?" Raoul asked in disbelief to Iason. "Please Iason, repeat one last time what it is you are requesting me to do."

"Give Katze back what we took from him to make him a Furniture, Raoul," Iason commanded in a soft tone. "His service in my household has come to an end. However, I have a new position for him, but for Katze to hold the seat I am turning over to him, he needs power. One of which comes in the form of his masculinity."

Raoul sighed. Looking down at the bloody face of Iason's young Furniture with distaste who lay unconscious on his operating table. "What you are want has never been tested on anything other than animals. I have yet to determine if re-growing limbs on a non-mammal is possible with what I have been working with."

"Then let Katze be your lab rat, Raoul, but I want it done," Iason said firmly. "And, leave the scar. I want Katze to have a visual reminder of what should happen should he grow curious again."

"It will be done as you've ordered, but do not expect too much Iason," Raoul said. "In this stage of testing I cannot guaranty perfection. Your Furniture may look complete after I'm done, however, there might be side effects after the surgery. Not to mention the injections to elevate growth is not meant for humans."

Raoul watched as his friend, and Syndicate leader slide his cold ice blue eyes onto his servant.

"Do it anyway," Iason said without hesitation. "Watch him, and use him to further your research for how ever long you need to."

"As you wish," replied Raoul, and after Iason departed Raoul began the tiresome chore of cutting the one piece uniform from the redhead's body. Per Iason's order Raoul emptied his lab of all personnel, so all the annoying details he'd leave to his assistants Raoul was forced to do himself.

With disregard to his unwanted patient, Raoul roughly cleaned a spot on the Furniture's inner elbow to hook the boy with an IV. Setting an injection of Propofol mixed with Midazolam and Fentanyl on the side for when he was ready to get to work on the castrated servant.

Wiping the blood off the boy's pale cheek, Raoul paused as he gazed down at the Furniture. Surprised at how truly lovely the boy was, and wondering why only now he notice such beauty. Raoul had always dismissed Katze from his mind when he'd visited Iason, noting only of how unusually red Iason's Furniture's hair was. Other then his passing observation in Katze's hair color, Raoul didn't care about anything else when it came to the servant.

Yet, as Raoul's eyes roamed the long limber limbs of the unconscious boy, he frowned at the unfamiliar sensations stirring in his loins with each breath the boy exhaled. Hesitantly, Raoul reached up and caressed Katze's lower lip with his thumb.

"Mmm…"

Raoul's eyes shot up to Katze's face, his breathing escalating when he was pinned in his spot by amber eyes.

"…Raoul?"

Raoul's lips parted. He should have been insulted that a mere Furniture dared to address him so informally, but it didn't. In fact he didn't know why, but the sound of his name on this particular boy's soft pink lips heated his blood to an almost uncomfortable level.

Disturbed, Raoul grabbed the needle holding the drugs to put the boy to sleep, and injected Katze. Amber eyes widened, still holding him in it's autumn pools before closing, breaking the strange spell the boy had held over Raoul.

Raoul stood there staring down at Katze, commanding his body to calm down. The intelligence he'd seen in those mesmerizing eyes shook him. He hadn't expected such clarity. The look the boy gave him told Raoul that Katze knew exactly were he was, and Katze had been afraid.

Straightening, Raoul got to work. Blocking everything from his mind other than making sure that when Katze woke again, he would be perfect. While Iason had made it clear Raoul was not to remove the hideous wound, and the scar it would leave behind, Raoul would make sure that as he accelerated the healing process the scar would not impair Katze's pale perfection anymore then necessary.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your views (●´∀｀●)**

**Meng (hehe, wrote this a few weeks ago, but only now posted), Animelover6000 (nah, this story has nothing to do with FC. I would have to rewrite FC to make this story match up to it) & Maidenrose **

****Hope you enjoy this chapter ｡◕‿◕｡**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic.

**Rating:** NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Raoul/Katze  
><strong>Parts:<strong> 2 of ?

**Dangerous Desires **

**Chapter 2**

Rubbing his tired eyes, Katze leaned back in his chair. Resting his head, Katze stared up at the ceiling, and exhaled a cloud of smoke. Enjoying the peace and quiet while he could before his phone began ringing again, and he had to deal with problems from his crews.

In the room furnished with only his desk, computer and chair. The only noise that interrupted the silence was from the fan of Katze's PCs. Pressing a few key buttons on his chair, Katze dimmed the lights, brought his cigarette to his lips and inhaled as he closed his eyes. His body relaxing as the nicotine worked its magic. Temporarily easing the stress from his now chaotic life.

A few minutes ago, while working on an especially difficult deal on his terminal, the sound of chiming notifying he had an email from his boss, Iason, had shaken him. A short five word message which said _"Happy three month anniversary Katze"._

It had taken Katze a moment to understand what his former master meant, but once he had, Katze lost his concentration. Had _only _three months passed? Seemed like it should be longer… Katze could honestly say he never thought he'd end up where he was right now.

_Cast from the heavens down to the underworld_. Katze chuckled at his thought as he traced the scar marring his left cheek.

The memory of waking up in a brightly lit white room with only a small metal nightstand next to his bed. The frightening encounter with his master. His body weak…and different. Whole. Katze remembered the fear which filled him. The panic of why he'd been given back what had been taken to make him a Furniture.

"Three months…" Sitting up straight, Katze tapped the ash from his cigarette into the crystal tray next to his computer monitors.

The moment he'd woken up from that white washed room, Iason had entered and informed him of his new duties. Katze had felt a moment of relief that he wouldn't be turned into a whore on the Midas strip, but his relief had been short lived.

One of the things Katze discovered in his hacking was just who is master was… Iason Mink wasn't just the golden child of Jupiter, Syndicate leader of Tanagura. His master was also the dark lord of the underworld… A title Iason had passed down to him…

Katze hadn't had time to wonder why. He's been sure he would have been stripped of his flesh, and tortured for the things he knew… For the knowledge he shouldn't know. But, after Iason told his new stature he'd been dragged away, suited richly in black, and driven to a normal looking building that Katze discovered was anything but normal.

Iason took him to an office in the sublevels of the building, gave him a set of keys, a briefcase, and with a mocking smile parted with the words "Do not disappoint me", as he walked away. Katze had only half an hour to skim though the files in the briefcase before a stocky, sinister looking man came for him.

Five years of working under Iason's thumb, of watching his master's every move, Katze took a little of the great Blondie's icy persona, and used it as he'd been introduced to the crews he now ruled over.

It hadn't been easy…

Katze had to do things he never thought he'd ever had to do… Wished he never had to do… There had been many who'd rebelled against working for a young 'pretty' boy like him, regardless of the wicked scar on his face.

There had been blood. Blood shed by his own hands… Three months of a promotion hungry dock workers trying to jump him, get him out of the way. Three months fearing that if he closed his eyes for longer than a minute someone would catch him unaware, and then he'd fail. And if he failed…

His second month is when the sinister looking man Katze met his first day at the black market, handed him a pack of illegal brand of cigarettes called Black Moon, with its signature poisonous black cigarette within its midnight container.

"_Keeps you sharp. You always have to keep in mind that if you're not careful, you'll kill yourself_ ." Syal said to him as he handed it over to him.

Within a few days Katze became addicted to its rich flavor, and aroma. Katze always made sure he kept two of deadly smokes in his pack. Just in case he needed an extra, for whatever reason.

This last month, with the help of Syal his sinister friend, Katze established his dominance and right to lead. For now… Gone was his plush life in the pent house apartment with Iason Mink. His body once soft was now hardened with lean muscle from training to better defend himself, and punish those to disobeyed him. Hands once smooth, were now callused with knuckles bruised and scabbed from fights he would have never gotten himself involved in, in the past. Sometimes Katze didn't realize that days passed; closed in as he was within the underground offices within the building he'd first entered.

Katze suddenly felt older than his twenty-one years… The things he'd seen…

"_Katze?"_

Sighing, Katze burned out his cigarette. Spinning in his chair to face his monitor, Katze nodded to Syal whose image grimly looked at him.

"Is there a problem?" Katze asked, his tone firm and void of the weariness he felt.

"_When isn't there a problem?"_

Katze allowed a smile to touch his lips at Syal's aspirated tone. "Then what problem has you contacting me this minute?"

"He _is calling for you."_

Katze froze, and then calmly pulled another Black Moon from his pack. "What did he say?"

"_That you're late. He's giving you ten minutes to return to your apartment."_

Katze lit his cigarette. "Did he say anything else?"

"_Yea. He made it clear that it will not be healthy for you if you keep him waiting longer than the time he's given you."_

"Thanks." Katze ignored the concern look Syal gave him. "Be sure to check the merchandise arriving in half an hour at dock two." Cutting the connection before Syal could respond, Katze leaned back in his chair again and returned to staring up at the ceiling.

"Sir Am…" Katze raked his fingers through his hair. Another Blondie he had to be wary of. The Blondie responsible for returning his body back to normal, and who came to 'inspect' his handy work when ever he chooses to. Katze could never be sure when the Blondie would call him. Be it a week, a day or an hour, Sir Am was unpredictable, and no matter how busy he was, Katze could not refuse when Raoul Am commanded him to come.

Taking one last drag, Katze burned his cigarette out, and stood. It would take exactly ten minutes to get to his apartment in upper Midas. However, it was also considered an offence to met with an Elite unwashed.

Katze stood and sighed wearily. The last thing he needed was to be punished for his lack of cleanliness- it was _not_ because he wanted to look presentable for Sir Raoul Am.

**~*D.D*~**

Tapping his hand impatiently against the richly upholstered arm rest of the sofa he'd had ordered to be placed in Katze's apartment, Raoul once again looked at the decorative clock on the wall- another piece he placed in the redhead's home, actually, Raoul frowned, all the furnishings in Katze's apartment were chosen by him-and noted irritably that Katze was fifteen minutes late.

Removing his gloves, Raoul slapped them down on the table in front of him, wondering how far Katze would test his patients today. Raoul had left Katze alone the first month, as requested by Iason, so the ex-Furniture could establish his superiority in the black market.

The second month the redhead came as he'd commanded, regardless of the day or time. Then the next month the boy began testing the waters of how far he could go before being reprimanded. Giving him excuses of how his new duties made him incapable of leaving in a moments notice.

Raoul knew Katze probably already discovered from the secretive way he came to Katze's apartment to conduct his physical check-up of the boy's body, instead at the medical center or his lab that the experiment which returned Katze's manhood was done, without clearance from Jupiter.

While their laws stated all servants- Furnitures- were to be castrates, to ensure no sexual affairs between pets, there was nothing which said they- or he, in this matter- were not forbidden to 'fix' a castrate after they were removed from an Elites household.

An interesting loophole Iason calmly told him as he'd figuratively dragged his bleeding Furniture into his operating room in his lab. Normally when Furniture was retired, Elites could resell them to buy a younger servant. However, if said servant was retired for offenses made against there master, they would be terminated.

Not an actual law, per say, but kind of an unspoken rule. They, Elites, could do anything with their property they saw fit, and if they wanted to sell _parts_ from their Furniture, then they could. Iason pointed out that what he was doing didn't violate any laws… This was true. Katze's service as his servant had ended, but only as a Furniture.

The door opening ended Raoul's thoughts as his target entered. "Ten minutes Katze," Raoul said. "I gave you ten minutes to come to me, and here nearly thirty minutes has passed."

Amber eyes lowered respectfully. "Forgive me, Sir Am. I was not presentable to be in your presence, and so took the risk of your displeasure so wash the filth from my person before our meeting…"

"Did you?" Raoul's eyes narrowed at the deceptive submissive stance of the redhead. "It seems the longer you are away from Eos, the more impudent you become."

Raoul watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on Katze's lips before disappearing.

"If my attitude towards you offends you, then I will correct it the next time we meet," Katze replied smoothly.

Raoul stood, smiling smugly at how Katze instinctively took a step back. "Careful Katze," Raoul purred as he made his way slowly to the boy. "I can easily take away what I have given back to you," he lied silkily.

Katze did not respond, concerned more on how the Blondie circled him then the threats spoken to him.

"Now, when I call what will you do?" Raoul said, stopping behind he redhead.

"I will come," Katze said tightly, then said, "Unless Sir Iason has duties for me in which I incapable of venturing away from the 'office' to attend to your command, of course."

Raoul chuckled. "Yes, you certainly have changed in the short time since your banishment to Iason's world of illegal dealings." Raoul slowly threaded his fingers through the soft hairs at Katze nape, yanking Katze's head back.

"However, do not assume you will not be punished by me just because you still are under Iason's protection," Raoul hissed in Katze's ear. "I suggest you control that tongue of yours, before it leads you further into trouble."

With his other hand, Raoul traced a fingertip down the scar on Katze's left cheek. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, Sir Am," Katze replied, wincing in pain as the hand the Blondie had in his hair tightened.

"Good." Raoul smiled down at Katze, holding onto the young ex-Furniture a moment longer before releasing him. Walking away, Raoul sat back down in his seat he'd vacated from. Crossing his legs Raoul waved his hand in Katze's direction. "Take your shirt off."

Stripping out of his black coat, Katze neatly draped it across one of the chairs nearest to him, and then slowly began unbuttoning his red shirt.

"Quickly, Katze," Raoul commanded sharply. And once the offending material revealed pale flesh, Raoul was silent as he studied Katze's upper chest. "Come to me," Raoul softly said.

Katze hesitated. Becoming nervous by the sudden change in the Blondie's body language, and the husky tone Raoul used.

"Katze!"

Knowing if he hesitated longer, he could very well be whipped- if not worse, Katze made his way to the Blondie, stopping just out on reach.

Raoul made a circling motion with his forefinger. Silently ordering Katze to turn around, and keeping his amusement to himself as the redhead's amber eyes flashed briefly in anger as he did as he was told.

"Your left shoulder is bruised, and you have new wounds on your knuckles," Raoul said, frowning at the large, deep, discoloration on Katze's body, destroying his pale perfection.

"In my new line of work, there are complications in which needs to be dealt with by me," Katze said, his hands clenched tightly in fists at his side.

"I see," Raoul's eyes caressed the new firmness of Katze's back before ordering the ex-Furniture to face him once again. "Your body has made visible changes from the last time."

Katze nodded sharply. Wondering when the Blondie would grow bored and allow him to dress.

"Now your pants," Raoul said, his heated gaze lifting to meet Katze's. "Take them off."

With practiced control, Katze did as he was ordered. He knew the Blondie would tell him to do so, but hoped this time would be different.

Raoul watched as those long elegant fingers unhooked, and unzipped his black trousers, letting the fine cloth fall to the floor in a heap at his feet. Raoul motioned Katze to come closer, and kept his smile to himself as the redhead struggled not to disobey him.

"Have you had any sexual experiences yet?" Raoul inquired the moment Katze faced him again.

Startled, Katze did not respond right away. "No."

"Do not lie to me, Katze," Raoul said in a low, dangerous, tone.

"I have not had the opportunity to engage in any activities other than the duties given to me by Sir Iason," Katze clarified.

Satisfied with Katze's answer, Raoul settled down and asked his next question. "Have you pleasured yourself?"

Raoul enjoyed Katze's obvious unease. From all his previous visits he'd had the ex-Furniture undress down to his brief's, inspected his body and asked questions in regards to Katze's health, but never had he ask anything intimate.

Just the thought of sex associated with Katze had disturbed Raoul, taking him back to inappropriate way he'd gently touched the redhead while the young man had been given to him to fix. And yet the more Raoul tried to eradicate the growing need to dominate Katze in a carnal way, the stronger that need became. This was why he avoided voicing his questions of Katze's sexual activities.

However, there was so much Raoul could take after viewing that pale body numerous times. He wanted more.

"I asked you a question Katze."

"No," Katze said, looking straight ahead.

Raoul delighted in at the faint blush that painted those high cheek bones. "How do you expect me to see if the experiment was a success if you are uncooperative?"

"Once I am able to, I will find a willing partner and get you the answers you seek," Katze said stone faced, but eyes burning with anger which Katze could not control so the Blondie could not see how much he'd affected him.

"_If_ and when that time comes, your partner will be chosen by _me_," Raoul angrily said, surprising himself at his outburst of emotion. But the thought of Katze in bed with some unknown man… Enjoying himself –

Scowling, Raoul pushed the thought from his mind. "Remove the rest of your clothing," Raoul ordered.

Katze stood there with a look of shock on his lovely face.

"Did you not hear me?"

Katze gulped. "I'm afraid my understanding of what you are requesting-"

"Remove. All. Of. Your. Clothing. Is that not clear enough for you?" Raoul leaned forward slightly as Katze hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his brief's and, after taking a deep breath, pulled his underwear down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Very, very short chapter... sorry ****。ﾟ****(****ﾟﾉ****Д****｀ﾟ****)****ﾟ｡**

**Thank**** you**** for**** your**** reviews! **TicklishCrown, Animelover6000 & Unanimo

Much love to ya (*´∀`*)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic.

**Rating:** M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Raoul/Katze  
><strong>Parts:<strong> 3 of ?

**Dangerous Desires **

**Chapter 3**

Standing before Raoul, Katze refused to make eye contact, concentrating instead on one spot on the wall over the Blondie's head. However, regardless of how much Katze tried to think of something- anything- else, nothing stopped the overwhelming feeling of being watched.

Katze's breathing escalated as he felt the Blondie's eyes rake down his body and Katze flushed as time passed, and Raoul still said nothing. Katze could only thank Jupiter he had enough control over his body to not fully react physically to the scorching gaze licking flames over his naked flesh.

"Come closer to me," Raoul ordered, his tone making clear to Katze not to argue.

His eyes still focused above Raoul's honey locks, Katze took two steps forward. Putting himself within touching distance of Sir Am.

"Closer."

Katze tried to swallow the lump lodged in his throat as he took another- smaller- step to Sir Am.

"I said _closer_, Katze."

Breathing a little heavier, Katze did as told, and surprised himself when his shins bumped against the edge of the sofa. Finally looking down, Katze panicked to find himself between Sir Am's legs. However, before Katze could back away, to put a safer distance between the Blondie and himself, Raoul grasped him just above the knee, keeping him from retreating.

"Lovely…"

Katze paled at the Blondie's thickened tone, and the less than subtle caress of the Blondie's fingers. Fearful of the punishment he would receive if Katze were to knock Sir Am's hand away, Katze froze. The control over his body crumbling as the Blondie's hand moved from above his knee to his inner thigh. Only when Sir Am came close to his testacies did Katze move, but his frantic backwards step was stopped by a large hand painfully ceasing Katze by the wrist.

"Did I say you could move?" Raoul said softly.

Katze's voice cracked when he responded. "No, Sir Am."

The grip around Katze's wrist tightened. "Kneel before me Katze."

Katze locked eyes with fiery emerald orbs, and said, "Yes…Sir Am…" Bending his knees, Katze slowly lowered himself to the Blondie's feet.

**oOoOoOo**

_Such beauty…_

Raoul's breath caught as those amber eyes demurely lowered at the same time Katze's lean muscular body did. Katze's perfectly proportioned limbs elegantly folding with such grace Raoul nearly purred in pleasure watching Katze bow before him.

"Perfect…" Raoul's lips curved into a smile as the redhead trembled at his voice. Katze tugged his delicate wrist in Raoul's hand, and reluctantly Raoul released him. Only because Katze would need both his hands to do what Raoul would demand from the ex-Furniture.

"Sit, Katze. Place both your feet in front of you." Raoul would have been amused at Katze's confused look if the emotions raging through Raoul were anything to smile about. Raoul knew the next words out his mouth were forbidden. That, as an Elite, he could go only so far in what he chose to entertain himself with, especially when the man he sought to play with was under the thumb of Iason.

Yet, not even the thought of his powerful friend stopped Raoul from commanding Katze to place his hands on his raised knees, and use them to widely spread his legs apart.

The redden cheeks of Katze, and the way the young man tried desperately to control his heavy breathing only pushed Raoul further when all rationality screamed for him to stand up and walk away. "Touch yourself."

**!~REMAINING SCENE REMOVED~!**

**Due to my main story being completely, and irreversibly deleted for _"Rating: explicit content or adult content above _****_current rating",_ to read** **the continuation, please go to my LJ page savagehunger47livejournal(dot)com. Thanks (*^^*)**

"If you have finished amusing yourself, may I please be released so I may dress?"

Raoul stiffened, at the cold tone Katze spoke to him with. If not for the time, and his meeting with Iason in a half hour, Raoul would have delighted in putting the redhead back in his place. "By all means," Raoul replied with a silky smile.

"As you can see, Sir Am, my body produces the fluids expected. I'm sure this part of testing is no longer needed for your research," Katze said as he removed himself from Raoul's lap. Quickly retrieving his pants and slipping them on.

_Test?_ No amount of interest in a subject would Raoul have licked semen off the chest of a man. "And you should know just as well that you never take your first recordings for your actual numbers." Raoul stood, striding over to Katze he tipped the redhead's chin up and stared into those amber eyes, firmly saying, "I will return to continue where we left off."

"No-"

"No?" Raoul said. "Such a displeasing word, Katze, and I would strongly suggest not displeasing me. Not in the slightest." Releasing Katze after he received his mumbled agreement Raoul departed without a backwards glance. The implications of what he'd just done neatly filed away in the corner of his impressive mind.

**oOoOoOo**

The moment the door closed behind Raoul, the strength in Katze's legs deserted him. Landing hard on the floor, Katze held his hand over his chest, feeling the hasty beating of his heart.

"Sweet Jupiter," Katze whispered. "What the hell just happened?"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your support by reviewing (#^.^#)**

**Thank you - Unanimo , Animelover6000 (LOL the words "Turn and cough" took a whole new meaning HAHAHA), kitkat444 (Thank you (*^^*) ), DrewX , Maidenrose, yuio10, Celmisia, FantasyGirl222 (*^▽^*), asialisek, and Fantasydotcom82 (*gasps in horror* we cant have you forgetting!)**

****Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter ｡◕‿◕｡**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic.

**Rating:** NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Raoul/Katze  
><strong>Parts:<strong> 4 of ?

**Dangerous Desires**

Tilting his glass of finely aged _Oleizo _to his lips, Katze gave the pretext of relaxing back against the velvety cushions of the dimly lit gentleman's club. By accepting the invitation of a new client, Katze had held hope that the distraction would take his mind off what Sir Am had done to him earlier in the day.

However, even the boisterously yammering of the his client, and the swaying curvy bodies of the females dancing in front of Katze, did nothing to take away the feeling of Sir Am's hands touching his body, of caressing his flesh.

His face heating, Katze thanked the dim lighting of the club in helping to hide his flushed face.

"Katze! Pick one! It's on me!"

Smiling, Katze refused his client's offer when the man motioned to one of the females making cooing noises at him. "Thank you for the offer, but my tastes—for tonight—lies within my glass."

Katze leaned away as the handsome, older gentleman came disturbingly close.

"Or is it that you prefer someone between your legs instead of being between them yourself?"

A part of Katze wanted to smash his glass against his client's face as he felt the man's hand slowly tail up from his knee to squeeze his upper thigh. But another part of Katze knew the profit which could be made—if he could hold his temper—out weighed the distasteful groping. Lucky, the man wasn't unpleasant to look upon.

Chuckling, Katze drank the rest of his drink and passed his empty glass to one of the dancing females. "Do you think to seduce me, Mr. Lyonal?" Katze whispered, smiling. "With all the beautiful male and females to pick from, why would you settle for me?"

Lyonal licked his lips. "I picked you from the very second I was introduced to you. Even with that scar on your face, you are beyond loveliness."

"Of course I am," replied Katze without an ounce of shame, stating a fact rather than out of vanity. He would have never been picked to be Furniture to a Blondie if he's looks had been less than perfect.

"Then how about we—"

"Speak of the deal that you have yet to accept?" Katze interjected. "You invited me here, Mr. Lyonal, for a drink _and_ to discuss the quality of my merchandise."

"Yes, I most certainly would like to talk about your merchandise," Lyonal leered as he traced his finger down Katze's chest from the gap of Katze's unbutton red silk shirt.

Katze silently sighed, and raised his hand to signal to the waiter for another drink.

**oOoOoOo**

On the second floor, Raoul stared coldly at the sight of Katze being pawed by a drunken off worlder.

"I see that Katze will be putting your work to the test."

Calming his features, Raoul smiled at his long time friend, Iason. "I have yet to determine if the procedure has worked, Iason." Looking back at the man now draped around the redhead, Raoul's fists tightened under the table. "Do you not think it is wise to allow your ex-Furniture to taint your image by prostituting himself in this way?"

Pale brows raised in amusement. "Katze is doing exactly as he was put to work to do, Raoul. Katze knows that I expect results. How he goes about getting them is up to him. Why do you think I asked you to 'fix' him?"

"Of course," Raoul said pleasantly.

"How are your tests coming along? You've constantly argued about the lack of data collected from Katze, and yet you hardly visit him. With the exception of this afternoon."

"Does nothing get by your notice?" Raoul said. "I have other duties which need my attention. However, I have now set aside an appropriate amount of time to study Katze. If not for my appointment with you, I would still be questioning your ex-Furniture."

"From the look of success down below, you might have all the answers you need very soon."

Raoul followed the direction of Iason's eyes, and his own narrowed in anger at the sight of Katze being embraced.

"Anger, Raoul?"

"Yes," Raoul answered. "I have yet to conclude my research and your Furniture is about to soil himself with that trash. Regardless if he will be sexually active in the future, I'd prefer to witness and record his first coupling after I have finished collecting all sufficient information from him."

Iason smiled mockingly. "Witness his first copulation, Raoul? If I did not know better, I would think Katze was your pet."

Raoul laughed while on the inside he growled dangerously as Katze stood with the off worlder and they both departed. The storm within Raoul thundering darkly as the man tucked Katze under his shoulder and guided the redhead out of the club with his arm around Katze's waist.

**oOoOoOo**

Rubbing the back of his neck, Katze wearily walked down the carpeted hallway leading to his apartment. It had taken him over three hours of talking over drinks before he got Lyonal to agree to the deal he'd presented earlier in the day, and with the help of a few hired professionals, Katze snuck away with the lust moans of the males and females he'd left Lyonal with.

With the overly pungent smell of alcohol and smoke on him, all Katze wanted was to bathe and crawl into bed and sleep for the precious few hours he had left before returning back to the Black Market.

At his apartment door, Katze placed his hand over the scanner on the wall, and waited until his print was recognized and the door unlocked.

In the dark, Katze threw his jacket over the back of a nearby chair and pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants. Unbuttoning his shirt as he walked toward his room.

"You seemed to have had a late night."

Light filled the room, and Katze froze—his shirt half way down his shoulder— as his eyes widened to the sight of Raoul, and the Blondie's frighteningly perfect — angered— beauty, seated in the very seat the Elite had brought him to climax.

Not knowing what set the Blondie off to have the Elite wait for him, Katze began to pull his shirt back up.

"No. Continue removing your clothing. All of it," ordered the angry Blondie.

By hearing the coldness in Raoul's tone, Katze knew better than to test the Blondie. Raoul had been a playful mood—a playful, but cruel mood—earlier in the day—or yesterday considering the time. Katze calculated the damage the Blondie could do to him, and how much recovery time he would need if he were to refuse.

Katze removed his clothing.

"Come."

With his head bowed, masking his flushed face with his hair, Katze stiffly forced his limbs to Raoul's side, once again standing next to the Blondie in his bare form for Raoul to study.

Katze stifled his yelp of surprise when Raoul grabbed his wrist painfully and held him with an unbreakable hold down against the cushions. It was only when Raoul removed his white gloves and forced his legs apart did Katze try to fight.

**!~REMAINING SCENE REMOVED~!**

** To read** **the continuation, please go to my LJ page savagehunger47livejournal(dot)com. Thanks (*^^*)**

**oOoOoOo**

Raoul had had to punish Katze for the wealth of emotion which had raged within him as he'd driven to Katze's apartment, to wait for the ex-Furniture to return. The annoyance he had experienced as he pictured in his mind of Katze fornicating with that man, and as the hours passed, the more his annoyance grew. The only reason he'd released Katze was because of the evidence in the tightness of Katze's entrance, telling him the redhead had not had sex.

Staring at Katze, Raoul studied the redhead's fear filled amber eyes. Fear was another form of respect. However, Raoul wanted Katze to tremble in front of him for a different reason.

Trailing a fingertip up Katze's firm thigh, thinking thoughts too scandalous to voice out loud, Raoul was startled when he suddenly said, "Escort me to your place of rest, Katze."

Hearing Katze swallow, Raoul's lips curved upward in a slight smile when the body he help half on his lap shivered.

"… Yes…Sir Am…"

Excited about something in a long while, Raoul allowed Katze to stand, and motioned the redhead to lead the way. Raoul's heart thundered in his chest as he watched the muscles of Katze back flex as he walked.

Stepping into the room Katze entered, Raoul frowned at the Spartan like interior. He had filled the outer apartment's living quarters, having convinced himself after his first visit to Katze's apartment that he would not share space—temporary as it were, with his infrequent visits—with such bland emptiness. However, never did Raoul think of Katze's bedroom—had not allowed himself think of where Katze rested his head for the night.

Besides a dresser, the only other furniture was a full size bed—a bed too small for Raoul's tall frame. But it would do.

"Undress me." Pale shoulders tensed, and in it took another prompt from Raoul before Katze came to him, and with his training as a Furniture began to elegantly unbutton Raoul's syndicate crested coat and slide it over Raoul's shoulders, pausing only once when Raoul grabbed a hold of the redhead's hip, giving it a good squeeze before releasing Katze.

Raoul's shirt followed, and it was only when Katze's hands hesitated at the buckle of his belt did Raoul push Katze away to do it himself.

"Tell me, Katze. Have you ever pleasured yourself or another before your modification?" Raoul ask as his slacks pooled to his feet.

"No, Sir Am," Katze said, his head bowed and to Raoul's annoyance, Katze's hair covered the young man's face so Raoul could not see Katze's expression.

"Do you speak the truth?" Raoul demanded.

"…Some of us gave one another comfort by sleeping in the same bed, but it was not in a sexual way."

"And what of your duties as a Furniture?" Raoul asked. "Has Iason ever ordered you to help train a pet?"

"No. Sir Iason does not care for the task of training a pet. If a pet is unskilled, then Sir Iason has no use for them, and they are removed from the household…"

Raoul chuckled. Delighted that with each question, and each answer, Katze's voice changed from one of fright to that of anger. Grabbing Katze's wrist, Raoul molded the redhead's flushed body against his.

"But you have been trained to assist Iason should he require your assistance in the physical training of a pet, were you not?" Sinking his hand into Katze's hair, Raoul yanked the ex-Furniture's head back, having grown bored with Katze's lack of eye contact.

Amber eyes blazed into his. "Were you not, Katze?"

"Yes," Katze hissed.

"Then show me," Raoul commanded, carrying Katze to the bed. "Show me what you have learned."

TBC…

**hehehe ^(#****´)_Ψ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews :) FantasyGirl222 , asialisek (hehehe), Fantasydotcom82 , UnAnimo , Marie Pattinson - Snape , WarriorOmen , Maidenrose , Animelover6000 , Animelover6000 (#^.#^) **

** Sorry it took me so long to update ;q  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic.

**Rating:** M for mature language  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Raoul/Katze  
><strong>Parts:<strong> 5 of ?

**Dangerous Desires**

Confused, frozen in his spot between the Blondie's legs, Katze tried to keep his expression free of the panic he felt. Yes, he'd been taught to assist his master if he'd been ordered to physically train a pet. But his knowledge came from books, not experience.

"Well, Katze?"

After being carried to the bed, the Blondie had released him and relaxed back against the headboard, with the expectation that Katze knew exactly how to pleasure the Elite. And, yes, if Katze could think he would have been able to remember what he needed to do. But all Katze could do was stare at Raoul's straining erection.

Having only ever served Iason Mink, and the Blondie never having burdened Katze with the duty of bathing him, Katze never saw the naked body of an Elite. Dozens of naked pets, but the slim young bodies of the under aged youths were nothing compared to the body waiting for him to do something.

"Do you expect me to wait forever, Katze?"

Hearing the edge of anger in Raoul's tone, Katze hesitated even longer as he tried to think of a way out of the mess he some how got himself into. "Sir Am—"

Raoul's hand snapped out, capturing his wrist in a painful grasp. Wincing, Katze tried to contain his growing fear behind a stoic mask. "Forgive me, Sir Am, I cannot continue in what you wish of me," Katze calmly said. "Yes, while I am knowledgeable in the human body, and how to arouse it, I do not have the experience to _entertain_ you to the level you will be expecting."

There, he said it. He gave the Blondie the truth. Katze waited, his head bowed and eyes focused on the hand that still held his wrist. However, the longer those long fingers stayed wrapped around his wrist, the harder Katze's heart raced.

Why wasn't Raoul letting him go? Elites—Blondies the most—hated stupidity, and his admission to being naïve about how to sexually excite someone would be considered stupid in their eyes.

The sound of Raoul's baritone chuckle startled Katze, and he made the mistake of lifting his eyes. Emerald eyes held his, and, mesmerized, Katze could not look away.

"If you cannot show me, then perhaps I should teach you so you will know what to do later?" Those perfect lips tilted upwards, and Katze was powerless to stop the Blondie from pulling him closer.

Flipped onto his back, Katze had enough functioning brain cells up to push against Raoul's chest when the Blondie loomed over him. "S-Sir Am, I beg of you to please reconsider the form o-of _punishment_ you seem determined to subject me to." Katze licked his lips, and became even more nervous at the way Raoul zoomed in on his small action.

"As a Blondie, to taint yourself with one as unworthy as I—" Katze froze, the words he tried to say cut off by the deadly hand around his throat.

"Never," Raoul growled, "speak to me as if I have forgotten who I am." Emerald eyes bore into Katze.

"Of course, Sir Am," Katze whispered fearfully, but hoped Raoul's anger at him would turn him from his path. "I would never insult you by suggesting you did, Sir Am. I only meant that sexual contact between the two of us would be an insult to you ranking, sir."

**oOoOo**

Taking his hand from Katze's slim neck, Raoul stared down at Katze's fair beauty. Smoothing the fiery locks covering Katze's cheek, he traced his finger down the scar, the only evidence of Katze's punishment for angering Iason.

"And you do not believe your rejection is not an insult to me?" Raoul said, smiling at how the hopeful light died in Katze's warm amber eyes. "Did you really think to manipulate me with your words, Katze?"

"N-no—"

"Ah, but you did." Raoul removed the hands from his chest and laid them to rest above Katze's head, holding them there. "You thought to manage me, to shame me into leaving, did you not?"

**!~REMAINING SCENE REMOVED~!**

**Due to my main story being completely, and irreversibly deleted for _"Rating: explicit content or adult content above_**  
><strong><em>current rating"<em> To read** **the continuation, please go to my LJ page (savagehunger47livejournal(dot)com) Thanks (*^^*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your reviews!~ Sorry for the long delay!  
><strong>

**elora daana, kitkat444, Animelover6000 ('∀'●) , QueenPen, The lady loves the dark , Satsuriku No Tenshi, UnAnimo. Thank you everyone!  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter (o⌒．⌒o)  
><strong>

****Please remember! All sex scenes have been removed to follow FF rules! To read the uncut version you need to go to my LJ page ( .com)****

**Rating:** Forced PG-13  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Raoul/Katze  
><strong>Parts:<strong> 6 of ?

**Dangerous Desires**

Loud beeps penetrated the comforting darkness of sleep. Moaning, Katze hoarsely gave the command to silence the alarm. "Time," he requested, wincing in pain and a leaded arm lifted to massage his sore throat.

"Current time: Six, ten, am," a male, computerized, voice spoke out.

Katze's arm fell limply above his head. His body still weak from Sir Am's 'attention' the night before.

"Would you like me to reset your alarm, Katze? Do you require another hour of slumber?" The monotone computer asked.

Cracking one eyelid open—just as he was about to say no—Katze froze as he felt movement next to him, and an angered voice growled, "End program."

"Request denied. Voice not recognized."

Wide awake, and eyes wide open, Katze gasped at the ruffled Blondie he had not realized had been asleep next to him. Piercing emerald green eyes glared at him through tangled blond locks. Surprise made Katze embarrassingly stutter the command to dismiss the program. The moment the last syllable left his lips, Katze, his heart thundering in his chest, was left to deal with the Blondie Elite now sitting up, with just a corner of the bed coverings that barely hid Raoul's sex from his nervous gaze.

Katze licked his lips. "Sir Am…"

"You will add me to its accepted voice command programming," Raoul ordered. "And you can also remove the familiarity of how it calls you by name."

The tremor of fear was quickly replaced with the heat of anger. Clearing his throat, Katze respectfully, if not coldly, said, "Sir Am, forgive me for my impudence, but may I ask why you are still here?"

Like a flick of a switch, Raoul's anger changed to humor and the Blondie chuckled. "Did you expect me to slip out in the middle of the night while you slept, like a common prostitute?"

Yes, Katze had expected the overbearing Blondie to do just that. However, to voice his agreement he would have also have had agreed to saying Raoul was a prostitute. Calling an Elite—a Blondie Elite at that—a whore was never good for ones well being. "I only worry someone may inquire of why you were here at such an early hour. And should anyone notice the outfit you leave here in is the same as the night before…"

"To appear out in public with the same outfit will, yes, create unnecessary complications, and may also hinder my visits to your apartment. Which is why, some time last night, my Furniture came at my request with enough garments and other necessities of mine to last a few weeks," Raoul said with a smile.

Katze stared at the Blondie for a good thirty seconds before responding. "You…you had your Furniture bring over some of your personal belongings here?"

Honey brows lifted arrogantly, and the lovely smile faded from Raoul's lips. "Is there a problem?"

Despite his body's protest, Katze moved to the side of the bed, and—with great effort—swung his legs over the side. "Problem, sir? No." Invasive? Yes! Was there a level Katze could categorize the magnitude of trouble Raoul invited? Elites still had laws they had to abide by, and fucking an ex-Furniture could very well strip Raoul of his rank. And if discovered Raoul's things were mixed with his own? Katze shuddered at the thought of what might become of him.

"However, I do have concerns, Master Am." Katze should have known better than to turn his back on a Blondie, so when his arm was ceased and he was dragged backwards, Katze was not surprised. Swiftly, Katze found himself under Raoul and reflex had Katze pushing the Blondie away as his legs were painfully spread, Raoul resting just a partial of his weight on Katze's thigh caused his discomfort.

"All you need to concern yourself with is being here when I call, and keeping me happy."

Katze curled his lip at Raoul's patronizing tone. The only thing missing from the beginning of Raoul's sentence were the words "Your pretty little head doesn't need to think".

****Scene removed! Please go to my LJ to read the uncut version****

When the Blondie released him, Katze just lay there in the rumpled covers, breathless and sore. He wanted desperately to pull the sheet over himself, but the emerald eyes, as if knowing what he was thinking, narrowed in warning.

***~D.D~***

Raoul fought the need to plunge into the panting body spread out like an offering. Katze had satisfied him in a way Raoul had not thought possible. He had felt desire before, of course, but the level of which Katze had tempted him had been indescribable, like last night had.

The only reason the redhead was not under him now was because Raoul knew he had used the pale, slender, body well and good. To take him again would render Katze useless the rest of the day. And would also bring the attention of Iason.

Raoul had much to do before taking on the favored child, and winning Katze from Iason's powerful hold, so while nothing would please him more than pressing the readhead down into the bed, and listening to his passionate cries, Raoul allowed himself one last caress of Katze's smooth porcelain skin before forcing himself to stand.

"Come," Raoul ordered, looking away from the tempting sight of Katze. "You will bathe with me, and ready me for my day."

Raoul gave Katze time to obey his command, seeing how worn out the redhead was. But, once he stood, Raoul swept the ex-Furniture into his arms and strode to the open door of the bathing area. Raoul sneered in distaste at the limited space of the bathroom. Only a shower stall was in it.

"The both of us will not fit," Katze said, as he tried to lean as far away from him as possible.

"The both of us will fit," said Raoul. Opening the glass door, Raoul stepped inside with Katze.

The starkly white tiled stall was tight, barely any room to move. Raoul could have purred at how Katze could not, not touch him because of it.

After a ten second delay, the water streamed down upon them. Steam quickly fogged the glass, and in less time than that Raoul had Katze pressed against the wall. He had promised himself he would leave the ex-Furniture alone. The young man had taken his lust well and long into the night, and earned a respite.

Bathing the redhead, removing the evidence of his passion, was the beginning of Raoul training Katze. He would teach the ex-Furniture to welcome his touch, and spread himself for his pleasure.

Although, Raoul hoped Katze would continue to fight his authority. Who knew such a thing as a lowly Furniture questioning him would fan the flames to completely monopolize the redhead.

****Scene removed! Please go to my LJ to read the uncut version****

Watching the ex-Furniture dry himself off with hooded lids, Raoul motioned Katze to the door, and smiled when he heard the young man's soft sigh. The moment they entered the bedroom Raoul ripped the dam towel from around Katze's waist.

"Dress me." Raoul dropped Katze's towel to his feet, and smile when the ex-Furniture lifted his chin in a defiant way, but still showed his submission by lowering his eyes. "When in my presence, you will disrobe and attend to me without question, am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir Am," Katze said as he reverted back to his Furniture training, and clothed Raoul. "However, if you will forgive me for saying, my time is limited. My duties will leave me with little time to...entertain you."

Raoul smiled and tilted Katze's chin so he could look the ex-Furniture in the eyes. "I suggest you make time for me, Katze," Raoul said smoothly. "There is no escape, and if you think to request Iason's assistance to keep me away... Well, you will not like the repercussions if you made such an unwise decision."

Grabbing Katze by the shoulders, Raoul kissed the young man hard before he turned and strode away. Outside of the apartment, Raoul curled his lip as a resident gaped moronically as he passed. But in the privacy of the elevator the severity of what he did came rushing in.

Raoul licked his lips, and tasted Katze on them and couldn't wait until he had the fiery redhead in his arms again. Elites did not make mistakes, so what he had done was far from being one.

"Until next time, Katze," Raoul whispered, with a pleased smile. "I will treasure the time it will take to train you, and teach you who your master is."

TBC...


End file.
